


The Doc is In

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Child Julian Bashir, Doc Mcstuffins - Freeform, Gen, Post-Genetic Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Omg Bashir as a kid. Doc McStuffins crossover?





	The Doc is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts).



> This, uh, ended up being kind of a fusion/sad canon insert about when Julian had his surgery at age 6.
> 
> Poor Julian.

Julian’s parents greeted him after his treatment with a new stuffed toy for his collection.

“Her name is Hallie,” said mother kindly. “We thought she could be your nurse.”

Julian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, already calculating how best to make the absurd toy disappear without his parents suspecting.

Before his treatments he’d had scope for make believe. He was never going to amount to anything, not as he was, that’s what dad said.

But now?

He could be an *actual* doctor. He didn’t need to pretend.

“Thanks, mom,” he said, unable to keep disdain from his voice.

She looked…sad.

But Julian was better now.

She should be happy.

At least dad was smiling.

They’d both understand in time. Julian was going to make something of himself. He was going to be 7 soon, and he could finally be a success, be someone his dad could be proud off.

Though, watching his mother as she continued to offer the hippo, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d traded the love of one parent for that of the other.

A hard spot of pain formed in his chest, and he tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t silence his thoughts.

Why was the way he was, however that may be, ever good enough for them?

“Let’s go home,” he announced, trying to sound mature, grabbing the hippo.

Maybe he could play doctor once or twice more.

Just to make mom happy.


End file.
